This disclosure relates to a device, a method and a program to generate a wide viewing angle image such as a panorama image.
Special shooting equipment is required thus far to shoot 360-degree panorama still images and panorama moving images. However, recently cameras capable of shooting omnidirectional panorama images have come to be sold for general consumers. Furthermore, a site that accepts posting of omnidirectional panorama images shot by users and opens the images to the public by the Internet and a service to distribute 360-degree panorama video via a network are also used.
There is also a system in which panorama video is displayed on a head-mounted display and a panorama image according to the direction of the line of sight is displayed when a user who wears the head-mounted display rotates the head. It is also possible to enhance the feeling of being immersed in the video and improve the operability of applications of games and so forth by utilizing the head-mounted display. Furthermore, there has also been developed a walk-through system in which a user who wears a head-mounted display can virtually walk around in a space displayed as video by physically moving.